Reactions
by E. A. Werner
Summary: Marie's house is gone and Sarah was in it. What will Torchwood find? How will they cope? Will Ianto and Jack connect or will the unknown stop them? Find out inside. Continueing the story from Actions. *Please note rating change due to content 1/20/11*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright folks I am back. I know it has been a long time. Sorry! Life you know. A few things, first I apologize to anyone intersted in Knowing but I am having a complete mental bloke. I am going to finish it, I hate unfinished stories, but I just throw away everything I write. I have no idea why it is so difficult. Anyways, this was typed fast and if things are missing I will be fixing as I reread. I hope that if there are plot holes i will fill them later on and I hope that you enjoy. Hope to update next Tuesday. Enjoy! Read and let me know your thoughts. I own nothing.**

* * *

Charlie saw the explosion in his rearview mirror. Slamming on his brakes he looked to Marie and caught her smiling as she hopped into a waiting cab. Looking back Charlie made a quick descion. Keying in his comms he called out to Jack and slammened on the gas.

Soon the American's voice was filtering into his head, "How are you two doing?"

"Make sure Ianto is off comm" he replied gruffly.

There was a moment of silence and then a more demanding Jack returned, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. It's Sarah…"

"I repeat what happened?"

"We were searching the house when we noticed Marie was returning for whatever reason. Marie saw us and started running. I went to follow her and Sarah stayed in the house to collect what we had found. As I was driving away the house blew! Jack the house completely blew! I watched Marie smile and get into a waiting taxi, I think she did it Jack. I think she had the house rigged."

"Have you?..."

"I am following Marie Jack. I couldn't…I heard sirens right away but I just…"

"It's okay we are heading there now. Stay on her Charlie, don't let her go!"

Jack clicked off the comms and swung the SUV around at the next oppurtunity.

Gwen looked at him with terror in her eyes and exclaimed through pursed lips "What the hell is going on?"

Jack glanced at her but didn't anwser. Instead he looked in his rearview mirror at Ianto and saw Ianto starring right back at him.

"What happened to Sarah?" asked Ianto.

"Marie had the house rigged with explosives and set it off when she saw that Charlie and Sarah were there. Charlie saw the house go up and he believes that Sarah was still in there collecting something."

"Did he find her? Is she okay?" asked Gwen her voice thick with concern.

Jack turned to her noticing the horror in her eyes, "He doesn't know. He is following Marie."

"What how could he? She's probably hurt! Hell she's probably…" exclaimed Gwen.

Ianto interupted her before she could finish her statement, "She's not dead."

"Ianto pet I know…"

"She's not dead!" he repeated giving her a look before turing to look out the window. Not before catching Jack's eyes in the rearview mirror.

Turning to Jack Gwen moved into say something, but Jack shook his head "Leave it Gwen. We will know more when we get there."

As Jack drove lack a raging manic his thoughts were not on the road. His only thoughts were of the quite Welshman behind him and what would happen if the enigmatic nurse was dead or dying. Sarah was clearly a huge part of Ianto's world and after everything he worried that this could permantly break his quite Welshman.

How much could one man take? The death of his best friend, the constant stress of their job, his own death, the year that Jack knew nothing about, the way Jack had acted since he returned from the dead and not to mention all their other problems. Including the 'elephant in the room' that currently sat next to him in the front seat. He was very aware of that issue, always had been. Sarah had just reinforced the issue with him.

Ianto had withdrawn internally when Tosh had died. He had taken care of Jack, and Gwen maintained the Hub and probably kept things for those first three weeks after her and Owen's demise. And Jack had let him. He had leaned on him and let him withdraw not caring. Not really. Gwen had been bitter and loud and he could deal with that, but the silence with Ianto had been deafing. So he let it go until the night Ianto broke

Clear as day Jack could remember waking up to things being thrown and violent sobbing. It had taken two hours to calm him down and another couple days before Ianto was able to return to work. Jack had helped then but they never talked about and Jack knew that if Sarah was gone it would be bad.

Turning down the road that had Marie's house Jack saw and heard the sirens. He could smell and see the fire still burning. Taking a glance in back at Ianto he knew two things. The Welshman truly believed that Sarah was alive and no matter what happened here today Jack was not letting anthing go unnoticed.

Gwen had remained silent the rest of the harrowing drive. Jack and Ianto's faces both clearly read silence was best. So she sat silently watching Jack and glancing back at Ianto. She was concerened for him. From the short time Sarah had been around it was clearly evident the imapact she had on him. Sarah was hugely important to Ianto and by connection then to Jack. If the young girl was gone, well Gwen feared that they could lose Ianto for good. They nearly had after Tosh and Owen died. Oh she knew that it was probably her and Jack's fault for ignoring him and although she had no idea what really happened she knew that after so much trauma it wouldn't probably take three weeks this time.

Sarah seemed more important to him then Tosh on some levels and she knew that by default the pair had leaned heavily on each other. They were definitly each others secret keeper and the person they ran two if they had a problem with the other three and she couldn't blame them either.

Gwen knew that her affair with Owen had reuioned any chance at a close relationship with Tosh and her. And well the they way she and Jack had acted she wouldn't blame Ianto for hating her. She thought that he had always seemed alittle distance but other than that he never showed anything outwardly. Neither had Tosh, but if she was honest with herself Ianto's complete lack of reaction had bothered her a bit, well more than a bit, but well everyone had that slightly arrogant side it just appeared in different forms. Like Ianto's superior snob attitude sometimes. That was Ianto though and she wouldn't change him and she was so glad he was back no matter what the reason was.

In the moment of stillness before she and Rhys had slipped into the void that was sleep. He had murmered that perhaps Jack's immortality was sexually transmitted. Gwen had hit him over the head and called him a big oaf at the time but there was that niggeling thought in the back of her mind that maybe he was right. Ianto and Jack had been active before Ianto's death. She caught them at it more times than even they knew. There had been plenty of opportunities for Jack to well you know.

As Jack pulled up to the scene Gwen pulled her thoughts together. She had to think about the here and know. Sarah was injured at best and Marie was responsible. Torchwood had a job to do. Looking quickly back at Ianto she slipped out of the SUV and walked up to the closets PC.

"Hello Gwen Cooper Torchwood, who is in charge?" asked Gwen moving past the caution tape.

"Well excuse me Miss Gwen Cooper but I don't know and don't care who Torchwood is, this is an active crime scene and no one but authorized personally are to go beyond this point," replied the pimply face PC.

"Really no idea well…" replied Gwen who was interrupted as the PC hollered at Jack whose RAF coat was flapping behind him as he and Ianto rushed past making their way to looked like utter chaos. She smiled. Trust Jack do whatever he wants. Following the boys she too ignored the now red faced screeching PC. She took her place next Jack when he stopped ready for the worst.

"Captain Jack Harkness Torchwood, who is in charge?"

"I am, Chief Jones and I am telling you three you need to leave," replied an older gentleman as he turned to face Jack.

"Not going to happen. We had a member of our team in that house," stated Jack not moving.

"Well if she was in there when it blew she is gone now," commented a younger man standing to the right of Chief Jones.

"Nice, that's really very nice," said an irritated Gwen as she paid close attention to Ianto.

"Well it's the truth. I am not trying to mean look there is nothing left of the structure. From what can tell from the aerial view it looks like the explosion started from the outer foundation and worked inwards before it blew through the center completely obliterating everything. We are lucky the surrounding homes are only being ravaged by fire and suffering minor damages for now at least," explained the young man.

"And you are?" demanded Jack.

"Fire Marshall Swanson, you have met Chief Jones and on his left is Inspector Cobb."

"What I wouldn't mind knowing is why torchwood was here in the first place?" asked the inspector rudely.  
"Classified. All you need to know is that there is someone possible buried in that. Someone hurt or injured, possibly dieing," snapped Jack.

"You heard the Marshall. No one could have survived that and for the record it is my concern since all Torchwood ever does is destroy my city with their alien visitors!" exclaimed the Inspector.

"I have no idea what you are talking about! Your city! We did not do this! This is not our fault!" returned Jack, his feather beginning to ruffle.

Feeling a slight pressure on his arm Jack looked at Ianto. Concern for Sarah was radiating off him, but Jack could tell he was afraid that she was dead. At least not yet anyway. Ianto would know, the link would separate and he would feel it and Jack would see it on his lovers face, but it wasn't there yet. So Jack looked at the three in charge and made his way to ground zero knowing Ianto and Gwen would follow.

The trio hollered after them and tried to stop them, but the team was use to working quickly on their feet and were soon lost in a smoke cloud. Quickly realizing it was lost effort Chief Jones looked to the Fire Marshall Swanson and said, "I am going to radio everyone. They can be aware to look out for a man down. There is no harm in that. Let Torchwood search for their missing comrade."

While the Inspector looked peeved the Marshall nodded in agreement and returned to the duties at hand.

An hour later Charlie returned to the now smoldering house empty handed. Receiving a nod from Jack he helped search the grid pattern that was now in place as the fires has lessened. The team with the help of the fire fighters were making their way searching under every piece of ruble and calling out Sarah's name in vain hopes for a response. Jack kept a close eye on Ianto looking for the pain of realization but it hadn't shown and while he did hope as time waned on it was fading. He was startled however sometime later by a shout from a fire fighter coming from the front of the house.

"I've found her," the fire fighter shouted.

Ianto, Gwen and Jack converged on the fireman as Charlie went to go get help, momentarily forgetting the radio system.

The paramedics pushed through and quickly did a trauma assessment on Sarah's unconscious body. Turning to the team one of them spoke, "She's alive and breathing but we need to move her fast. We will take her to Spire."

Ianto nodded his head in acknowledgement and made his way to the SUV.

Jack turned to follow, "Gwen and Charlie you stay here and make sure there is nothing dangerous. We don't need anything to fall in the wrong hands. I will be at the A&E. I let you know what is going on."

Gwen and Charlie nodded in agreement as they silently watched Sarah's battered body as the medics took her away.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay sorry it took so long to update. Family is not having the best season. I typed this real fast much like the last chapter and hope that there aren't too many mistakes. I'll fix them as I find them. If they are really bad let me know. As always let me know your thoughts I want to hear from you. Of course I don't own anything. Thanks!**

* * *

Ianto rubbed his hand over his face. He was emotionally drained. The last three days had been a complete roller costar with his relationship with Jack and now this. He knew that Sarah wasn't dead, he could still feel her in the back of his mind, but he knew she was severally injured. Jack had tried to get them or at least Ianto back by her side but it hadn't worked. Leaning back in his chair Ianto smirked at the memory of Jack trying to throw his weight and his charm around. The charm had almost worked but just as the young nurse hesitated an older nurse came up right behind her and pointed to the chair next to Ianto and to security clearly giving Jack an option. Jack had scowled but realized he had been defeated and ceremoniously dropped into the chair.

That had been over an hour ago and in that time Jack had not remained still. Out of the corner of his eye Ianto could see Jack's legs bouncing up and down as they awaited news on Sarah. Ianto could tell the tell tale signs of his Captain getting ready to make some more noise and if he was going to be honest with himself he wanted Jack to. He was worried, there should have some kind of news. Just as Jack was about to get up the older nurse came through the double doors heading straight towards them.

"How is she?" asked Ianto standing up.

"Miss Martin has suffered some serious trauma but she is stable. We are moving her to observation and you will be able to see her. Before you do though the doctor wants to talk to you and he will be out shortly. I just wanted to tell you before one of you (she said looking right at Jack) decided to come barging in," replied the nurse.

"Thank you nurse…?" answered Ianto.

"Clara, you may call me Clara," she answered as she was walking away.

Ianto looked at Jack and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, "I knew but…"

"I know."

The two of them resumed their seats for another 20 minutes before a gentleman came through the doors, "I am looking for a Mr. Ianto Jones and a Captain Jack Harkness."

Ianto stood up and walked over to the man assessing him. The doctor, because it had to be was about 6'0" easily with blond, blond hair, hazel eyes and he looked about twelve, but he kept his mind open, "I am Ianto Jones and this Captain Harkness."

"Right, I am Dr. Cole. Why don't we move over here?" asked the doctor directing them to a more secluded area before he began, "Okay Miss Martin is a very lucky girl. From what I got from the Fire Marshall Miss Martin shouldn't even be with us. Now I am not saying she got away unscathed but from her injuries I'd say she was out of the house when it blew. She has six broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a broken wrist, and a sprained knee. Of course there are lacerations and contusions, plus a few burns on her back legs which makes me think she was running away from the blast."

When the doctor paused for a breath Jack jumped in, "When will we be able to see her? When will we be able to move her?"

"You'll be able to see her shortly but I don't think you'll be moving her anytime soon and before you start Captain Harkness let me tell you why. Miss Martin is still unconscious and we are worried that there could be an injury that our scans just aren't picking up. Let me assure you that I have the highest belief that she will wake up alert and fine, but there is that niggling thought in the back of my mind and I wanted you two to know about it."

Jack looked at Ianto as he processed everything that the good doctor was saying. Standing up he offered his hand to the doctor, "Thank you. May we see her now?"

"Of course I will just show you the way," replied the doctor standing up and leading them through the double doors down a hallway, another set of doors to a private room were nurse working setting up a variety of monitors. "Sit, talk to her, and let her know you are here."

Both men nodded at the doctor and took there places by Sarah's bed. Both remained silent until the nurses were out the door.

"This reminds me of when you were in the phone coma," stated Ianto as he pulled his chair closer to the bed, "Only I have nothing to battle and fight to get my happy ending."

Jack just looked at him and smiled. He remembered that. Well more importantly he did remember bits and pieces of Ianto talking to him. He felt his gut turn remembering the uncertainty in Ianto's voice. The uncertainty he still heard in the young man, the uncertainty that he had placed there. Shaking his head he scolded himself, now was so not the time. Sitting next to Ianto he turned, "So what are we going to talk about?"

"No idea"

"What is she interested in?"

"Everything, but right now she is really into a series of vampire books."

"_Twilight_ or the _True Blood_ series of books?"

"Neither, although she is a fan of both. I can't remember a title but the series is set in the US in the state of Minnesota and is about a reluctant vampire queen who loves shoes."

"Minnesota, really?"

"Yep, I remember because I thought it was odd. Apparently it's pretty adult much like _True Blood _but less serious. I believe she said it that it made her laugh, the idea of a vampire queen who didn't drink blood and could be bribed by her hunky older consort with Jimmy Choos."

"Hmm, not my thing but whatever floats your boat."

"Not into vamps than?"

"Nope not really, we see enough fantasy I suppose."

"True, true"

Jack leaned into Sarah, "Wake up and I will by you the whole series."

Ianto smiled at Jack as he looked back, "There is like fifteen books if I remember correctly."

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "We will get them one at a time."

Ianto looked at Jack, "You know what I find even more curious than a vampire queen in Minnesota."

"What?"

"The fact that you even know about _Twilight_ or _True Blood_," commented Ianto raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't well you know, so I have been watching tv and I like that Graham Norton, so I picked up a few things."

"Right," replied Ianto raising the other brow.

Silence rained once more in the room and the steady beeping lulled the boys into a sleep like trance until Gwen and Charlie descended hours later.

"Oops sorry, go back to sleep," stated Gwen as she barged into the room.

"No it's alright, I should get up and move," stated Jack.

"Me too," commented Ianto as he leaned down a brushed a kiss to Sarah's head, "Lets walk and you can tell us what you found."

"I'll just give our cell numbers to Nurse Clara," said Jack moving to the nurse's desk.

"Is she alright?" asked Charlie.

"She's banged up and in a coma what do you think?" growled Ianto.

"Ianto…" tried Gwen.

"What? No he left her Gwen! Left her to die alone! So he could what? Not catch Marie."

"I am sorry I thought…" apologized Charlie.

"You weren't thinking had you been thinking you would have known…!"

"Hey! Hey! What's going on here? Ianto he couldn't have done anything for Sarah. He probably wouldn't have been able to find her any sooner and you know that," interrupted Jack trying to keep the peace.

Ianto slumped against Jack, "I know. I am sorry Charlie I'm just tired and a right bastard."

"It's alright," anwsered Charlie.

"It's not but I can't change it now. Did you guys find anything?"

"Nothing that looked like artifacts or alien but we found Sarah's messenger bag in some bushes near where we found her it has all the stuff that she and Charlie found," replied Gwen.

"Yeah, what did you get?" asked Jack.

"Photos, notebooks, and a couple of flash drives, I want to get back to the Hub and look through everything but I wanted to check on Sarah first. Gwen and I can head back and start looking through everything," answered Charlie.

"No the two of you go home. Sleep, Gwen you kiss that baby of yours and Rhys if you must. If I find out that either of you stepped foot in the Hub before nine I am…well I don't know what I'll do but I'd watch my back if I were you," stated Jack.

"Okay Jack, you two need anything?" asked Gwen.

"No"

Charlie and Gwen made their way out the door but Charlie turned back, "Is she going to be okay?"

Ianto looked at him, "When she wakes up she will be fine. Go we will call if anything changes."

Jack and Ianto watched them leave and turned to make their way back to Sarah's room.

"Maybe we should get coffee or something Ianto. Neither of us have had anything for awhile."

Ianto just nodded his agreement and the pair made it their way to the cafeteria and spent a half hour just trying to recoup.

When they returned to the wing Sarah was on they could hear the flat lining noise of a monitor, raised voices and they could see nurses rushing into Sarah's room.

Ianto took one look at Jack and made his way down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well the snow has made all my weekend plans fly out the window so here is chapter three sooner rather than later. Let me tell you folks it has been a wild one here and now it is freezing cold. I love Minnesota though so I can't complain even though the dome over MOA field collapsed. As always I own nothing. Thank you to the one who is reviewing it is much appreciated. For those silent readers, let me hear your voices. There might another chapter today but I am finding youtube quite amusing. Enjoy!**

* * *

By the time Ianto had reached the doorway to Sarah's room he had become less worried. He could still feel her in his mind and the closer he got he could swear that it was Sarah doing the yelling. And sure enough it was.

"I want to go right now. You can't keep me here!" hollered Sarah.

"You need to stay. You have been through some pretty teriffic trauma. I can't have you just up and leave," hollered back Dr. Cole.

Sarah glared up the doctor as she pulled off more wires and moved to remove the IV.

"Keep that up and I will have you restrained," exclaimed Dr. Cole as he lunged to stop her hands.

"Let. Me. Go."

At that point Ianto moved into the room to step in. He could see now why Sarah had flat lined, she had pulled off her EKG wires as well as the BP cuff and all the many other wires Ianto knew nothing about.

"Sarah stop. You are going to hurt yourself," calmly stated Ianto as he walked into the room taking hold of one of Sarah's arms.

"Thank the lord; I have been calling for you. Please tell the good doctor here that I am alright to go home because I am not staying here," responded Sarah becoming calmer every passing second.

"You are staying," replied Ianto.

"No. I. am. Not! I will walk out and none of you can stop me."

"With all due respect Miss Martin I doubt you would actually be able to walk of your volition. You have six broken ribs, a broken wrist, multiple contusions and laceration. Not mention some minor burn on your back, and a sprained knee. Now stop being childish. I want to do another scan. You might have punctured a lung while you were having your tantrum," inserted Dr. Cole.

"I am not staying. You may do your extra scan and what not but I am an adult and I am leaving today one way or another I don't care what you think Dr. Cole. I am qualified nurse and we are fully equipped to take care of me. I am not staying here," grounded out Sarah.

"Sarah…" tried Ianto.

"No Ianto, I am leaving. This place is to open and exposed. Think of what could happen to me or to the other patients," interrupted Sarah.

"She has a point. She'd be better protected at the Hub or with one of us and the risk to the other patients is a concern," contributed Jack from the doorway.

Ianto turned around a bit surprised. He had forgotten that Jack had been hot on his heels when had taken off running down the hall. They both had a point although he doubted that any of those were the reasons that had Sarah wanting to leave, "Okay."

"No it's not okay. I don't know what the three of you are going on about. She needs continuous care. A qualified doctor to tend to her burn wounds, to keep an eye on her ribs; do you have this at your Hub?" yelled Dr. Cole who was slowly losing his sanity. Did these people not see the seriousness of the injuries?

Jack pondered in thought for a moment as he wandered into the room which was quite silent. All the nurses pretty much cowering in the corners and the good doctor to mad to do much more than just shoot dirty looks at Sarah. Looking between the doctor and Sarah Jack got a brilliant idea, "Okay so you say that Sarah needs close monitoring by a trained professional (Jack ignored the snort that came from the medically bed) which other than Sarah we don't have, so here's my plan you come with us and you can care for Sarah for as long as she needs. If after that time you want to stay and you haven't done something completely stupid we can keep you on."

"Jack…"

"We need a medic Ianto. Sarah's great but she only has nurse training. While Sarah heals we can use the extra body and it can be trail period. he could stay making the team large and allowing us more free time. It's a win win situation," supplied Jack.

"That's all good, but what about my decision. What if I don't want to come work at your 'Hub'?" asked Dr. Cole.

Jack grinned his Harkness grin and said, "I know you do. I can see the curiosity written on your face."

Both men looked at each other reaching a silent agreement.

Neither Gwen nor Charlie had spent much time at home that night. Both returned to the Hub well before 8 am worriedabout Sarah and both wantig to trap Marie.

"Well okay, let's see what we can find out. You take the flash drives and I will take a look at the thousand photos that Marie printed out," stated Gwen to Charlie in rather cheerful voice. Charlie looked at her and gave a small smile. His thoughts like Gwen's lay mostly with Sarah but he knew that they had to find out what was on the drives and hoped that it would help find Marie.

The pair worked silently together for till early afternoon when lack of the now quite routine coffee caused Gwen to get up and notice the time, "Alright I think it's time for a break."

"You hear from Jack or Ianto."

"No but I am taking that as a good sign. Come on lets go get some coffee and some lunch."

"No I am close. I want to get these files opened."

"Charlie they don't blame you. Take a break."

"This isn't about guilt."

"Really I don't have to be psychic to know that it is."

Charlie gave Gwen a look before responding, "Okay so maybe a tiny bit about guilt but mostly it's about a stupid girl who thinks she can destroy our family."

Gwen nodded in agreement and went to collect her coat but paused when she heard Charlie utter a 'Jesus Christ'. "What?"

"Look!"

Gwen's purse dropped to the floor as she watched the scene unfold in front of her, "I don't…" her voice trailed off as her mind became totally enthralled with what she was seeing.

"They are all pretty much the same from what I can tell." Spoke Charlie off handily.

Gwen nodded in response and the two of them remained silent for awhile until the cog wheel door opened startling them out of their trance. "Sarah!"

Standing just shy of the cog wheeled was a man vaguely familiar holding Sarah.

"Good afternoon Gwen. What are you guys working on?" asked Sarah cheerfully despite the fact she was being held like a baby.

"What are you doing out of the hospital?" hollered Gwen.

"I am fine. See totally okay, Dr. Cole please put me down. There is a couch to right. Yeppers there we go."

"Who is he? What is going on here? Where are Jack and Ianto? Why didn't anyone call us?" yelled Gwen.

"Calm down Gwen. Sheesh, this is Dr. Drem Cole he will be working with us from now on. We needed a real medic and graciously volunteered when I demanded to leave the hospital. It was Jack's idea. As for Jack and Ianto, the rift spit something out so they went to go get. They will be back shortly with lunch," responded Sarah.

Gwen just looked at Sarah than at Charlie who shrugged his shoulders than finally at the slack jawed doctor who hadn't moved since placing Sarah on the couch. "Your Sarah's doctor," she stated before returning her attention to Charlie's monitor missing Drem's response.

All Dr. Cole could do was nod. The Hub had his full attention. He had spent the remainder of his morning collecting all of Sarah's test and lab work so he could mange her care well here. While he was doing that Sarah, Captain Harkness and Mr. Jones had explained to him what it was Torchwood did. He had a vague idea. Torchwood had become more public than ever since the 456 but he still hadn't really believed them. He of course did now. The dark metal structure that was housed underneath the Millennium Center seemed to hold many secrets and the promises of adventures to come. There was something about the structure and he had only seen what Sarah called the main section.

"Does he talk?" asked Charlie.

"Yes. And don't make fun you can't tell me that you didn't react the same way on your first day," responded Sarah.

"True, true," said Charlie.

"What are you guys looking at over there?" asked Sarah craning her neck around the good doctor, "Drem move."

Charlie angled the screen towards the other two as he continued to go through file after file.

"Holy shit," was all anyone heard as both Sarah and Drem got lost in the scenes before them.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well this chapter is just a bit of filler. I hope to have the next chapter up by next Tuesday. If I am not to busy making Christmas cookies it might be up sooner than that. I am sorry to say though that after Chapter Five it might be awhile before I update. My families health is pressing in on us and my sister will be the third in a month to go under the knife. So I apologize now. I hope you enjoy! Read and Review. Thanks to those who did last chapter. As always I own nothing.**

* * *

"Well it's…," tried an enthralled Gwen.

"Yeah, I mean some of it's…," agreed Sarah.

"Okay we really need to get a grip," said Charlie shaking himself and clicking out of the video.

The four of them just looked at each other in a rather stunned silence.

"What was that all about?" asked Drem.

"I think that it's a part of Marie's shrine to Jack and clearly an unknown deceased male," replied Charlie, "We should really figure out who that was."

Gwen was pulled back to reality as Charlie turned to her motioning to her monitors. "Right send a screen shot, a clean one, and I will put it through facial recognition."

"That's all find and dandy folks but I don't know who Marie is or why she would have a shrine of Captain Harkness," interrupted Drem.

"Marie was a former employee that clearly had issues regarding Jack so we had to let her and she didn't take it very well," yawned Sarah.

Gwen snorted, "She's a lunatic. Look at what she did to Sarah."

"She did that to Sarah!" exclaimed Drem.

"Not intentionally. It could have happened to anyone that was there at the house," supplied Sarah.

"That's a very good point," commented Charlie, "Anyone of us could have been hurt or dead. If Sarah hadn't been looking out the window neither of us would be here."

Gwen looked at Charlie than to Sarah and back again. You didn't have to be psychic to know what she was thinking.

"No Gwen I didn't sense her or read her mind. It was just luck and thank the good lord for that I am to stupid to die yet. Think of all the things I haven't seen. I mean all I have seen of aliens are weevils. No space ships, nothing. Plus I would like to try my hand at some more schooling. There is so much to learn out there," commented a drained Sarah.

"What's a weevil?" asked Drem.

"An alien that lives in the sewers, think of them as giant human eating rats. We have a few in the cells you can take a look at when Ianto or Jack gives you the tour. Sarah you have seen aliens other than a weevil. What about that thing that got Marie and Gwen?" answered Charlie.

"If I had the energy I'd snort at you. I am not impressed by telepathic rodents what makes you think that weevil look a like is going to make my day," replied Sarah.

"What about…?" asked Gwen.

"The one you all covered in paint. I haven't seen it. Not really just photos and grainy one at that," interrupter Sarah.

"I have no idea what you are talking about and clearly you all are not going to share," sighed Drem as he took a seat at a vacant terminal. Spinning he looked at he his only patient, Sarah Niamh Martin. Age 24, height 5'3", green eyes, and apparently an alien fighting nurse from who knows where. Currently located on a worn looking sofa in what the locals called The Hub. She looked to have finally fallen asleep but not comfortably. Which he would expect with all that was wrong with her. She really needed to be in a proper medical facility but clearly that wasn't an option. Turning to the other two, "Do you suppose you could point me out to your medical facility. Jack said something about industrial strength pain killers. I think Miss Martin is due for some and maybe a proper bed."

Gwen pulled away from what she was doing and led him to the autposy bay where he promply stopped. "What?"

"This looks more like an autopsy room."

"Yes well it doubles as our medically bay. Don't worry though its thoroughly cleaned and we seldom need it."

"No. Nope not going to work," stated Drem moving back to the sofa and moving to pick up the sleeping Sarah, "She needs a proper facility and I was told you had one. Who knows what kind of things are living down there?"

"You are not taking her any where. I clean that room from top to bottom it is sterile and fully equipped with anything that you need. If on the off chance you find that there is something you need that is not there please let me know and I will acquire it for you," stated Ianto from behind Charlie.

All three of them jumped at the sound of his voice, "Bloody hell how did you do that?" shouted Charlie.

"Be quite Sarah is sleeping!" exclaimed Drem.

"Sarah was sleeping and would like to go back," mumbled Sarah.

"We came in through the garage," said Jack moving past them towards his office, "Ianto help Drem find the pain killers and then we can move Sarah down into my bunker for now."

Ianto nodded and made his way to the med bay with Charlie and good Dr. Cole right behind him. Gwen who was quite use to Ianto's ghost like tendencies went back to her picture time line and the search for the unknown man.

Right on Ianto's heels and learning quickly that he enjoyed conversing with the team now that Marie was gone Charlie failed to notice Ianto stop in-front of a locked cupboard say ing "Opps sorry" before backing away.

"Not to worry," replied Ianto turning to the task at hand.

"You have got to teach me how to have a stealth like quality. A very good James Bond you'd make," said Charlie.

Ianto turned and raised an eyebrow, "You're a Bond fan?"

"Oh yes."

"Well we will definitely have to do a Bond night. Jack can't really stand them. Rift permitting of course."

"Of course."

"Do you like James Bond?" asked Ianto as he looked through the cupboard.

"Are you talking to me?" asked Drem.

"Yes."

"Some of them, but that is not really important now is it? You have some crazy woman after Jack harming your employees, apparently giant rats in the sewer and aliens that could attack at anytime," replied Drem.

Ianto turned completely towards the good doctor thinking that maybe he wasn't such a good idea, "Those are things we have to worry about. As well as the rift we are currently sitting on, space debris, and many others. You will Drem that much of our time is not our own due to this. So the small moments we have we use."

As Ianto finished as if to prove his point the rift alarm went off.

"What is that?" asked Drem as he followed Ianto and Charlie up the stairs to Charlies bank of monitors. Moving past the sofa he saw Sarah trying to get up, "No you don't. Whatever it is, you can see from the sofa."

"What do we got?" asked Jack from his office.

"Can't really tell looks like a large organic and a small inorganic. Somewhere near Canton. The closer we get the better readings I will get," said Charlie grabbing his coat.

"Okay Gwen Ianto and Charlie you're with me. Sarah and Drem you stay here. Sarah you move from that couch for any other reason than to pee and I will ban you from the Hub. Dr. Cole please feel free to look around, but please don't touch anything until we can take the tour," shouted out Jack as he and Gwen went through the cog wheel door.

"Here she can have two of these now and another two in four hours if we aren't back by then. Kitchen is around the corner. Help your self but don't the coffee machine," said Iant as he ran out the door.

Drem looked at the now empty looking Hub and then at Sarah who appeared to be sleeping. "What just happened?"

"Cardiff sits on a rift through space and time and often things fall through it. It's Torchwood's job to collect the objects and/or aliens as they come through. Storing the objects and helping the good aliens. Basically we protect the world. That's what the team is heading out to do," replied Sarah from behind closed lids.

"Right? Where's the rest of the team?" asked Drem.

"This is Dr. Cole. We are small but good. Now give me those meds please I would like to pass out now."

Drem went to locate the kitchen to get a glass of water. When he had said found item he returned gave Sarah the meds and then asked "What about Marie? Why didn't we tell Jack and Ianto what Charlie found?"

"Don't worry we will get there. All in good time. She won't get away I promise you and we will tell them. It might not be till tomorrow by the looks of things but they will know."

Not knowing what else to do Drem reclaimed the chair he had vacated moments earlier and monitored his patient. He was unsure of a lot at this point but of one he was very sure of Sarah Martin was his responsibility and he make sure that he took care of her no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Well I am back folks. Sorry for the long delay. Here is the next chapter, I hope that you enjoy. Let me hear your voices people. I want to know what you are thinking. As always I own nothing, absolutely nothing. Wish I did though!**

* * *

Drem was bored. It had been roughly an hour and half since the 'team' had left to check out the 'rift spike'. An hour and a half of quiet time with no one to talk to and nothing to do since he had been told not to touch anything. Not that he would have anyway. He was quite spooked to tell the truth. Spooked and bored. It was to quiet. Not that he desired Sarah to wake up. She needed her rest, hell she needed a real bed. He cringed at the thought of what her back must feel like pressing on the worn out sofa. The girl had been nearly blown up and all they had was a couch and an autopsy table and he so was not placing her there.

Rolling himself around in the tiny open space in front of the couch Drem grimaced as he thought it sounded par for the course for these folks in Torchwood to face near death explosions. It certainly explained the need for some kind of medic. A doctor was definitely needed from the little that he could see. He wasn't saying Sarah wasn't a good nurse or that nurses were bad, because he knew that they had a very important role, but they did not have the schooling that the doctors had and that was truth.

His thoughts were interrupted by a beeping. Recognizing it as the sound he heard before he turned to the monitors but he had no idea what he was looking at. The beeping seemed to be getting increasingly louder as the time went on and before he could stop anything he saw Sarah hobbling to the bank of monitors and tossing him a littler ear piece before placing one in her own ear. Soon he was hearing the overwhelming tones of one Captain Jack Harkness.

"Dr. Cole I do believe that I told you not touch anything."

"You know before I drifted off I think I heard you mention something about a bed and a bunker," replied Sarah, "But I am not holding that against you, just like you shouldn't about the fact that Dr. Cole now has his own comm. Which by the way I gave him."

"Right, well, um," replied Jack.

"I thought we told you to also stay on the couch," stated Ianto rescuing his Captain.

"Yes well the rift alarm went off and no amount of drugs could keep its chirping away. I'd love to tell you what I am looking at but the truth is that I have no idea."

"Right, sorry should have briefed you on that sooner," said Charlie, "We are in the SUV I'm logging in now. I see it, similar frequency to the one we were just at."

"That can't be good," replied Sarah.

"Yes well, it will certainly be interesting," returned Charlie.

"What was there?" interrupted a curious Drem.

"Ah Dr. Cole wait and see, wait and see," replied Jack, "Alright we will head there now and come back barring anymore spikes. Sarah return to the couch. We when we get back we will move you to our bunker. Dr. Cole I apologize, you most certainly should be on comms should something happen. Just speak and we will hear you. Captain Harkness out."

Drem assisted Sarah back to the couch. When he looked up at her face he saw her smirking and agreed to her eye roll. Captain Jack Harkness was something else.

In the SUV a similar eye roll could be seen coming from the passenger side. An eye roll that did not go unnoticed by the driver, "What?"

"Nothing," replied Ianto.

"Right, I know that look and it's not nothing," returned Jack before glancing back at Charlie, "Did you send the coordinates to the GPS?"

"Yes, just let the SUV guide you Jack," answered Charlie.

"You know I think I preferred the quiet Charlie."

"I don't. You can't be quiet in Torchwood. The quiet ones tend to get ignored," commented Gwen, "Oh shit, sorry Ianto. Things just tend to fly out of mouth."

"It's alright," replied Ianto quietly.

Jack looked over at Ianto trying to gage his reaction. He was confused by what he saw there, but he didn't say anything. Okay he didn't say anything at first, "Ianto?"

"Three things are running through my mind right now, but the most prominent is the fact that you said 'our bunker'. The bunker is yours sir, not Torchwoods," replied Ianto as he looked out the window.

"No, it is yours and mine and well Sarah's for as long as she needs it. It will be closer to all of us should she need anything," replied Jack ignoring the two in the back.

Ianto kept his face to the window as he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ianto that was just one thought, care to share more?" urged Jack.

Ianto turned to Jack and smiled before saying, "If the signature is the same I can't help but think 1 we are going to run out of room in the SUV and 2 I think my pants won't survive another attack of thorns, I only just my crotch clear of the last ones."

"Well they can't be faulted for having good taste and you know I am always willing to help you with any crotch related issues," answered Jack with a wiggling of his eyebrows.

"Oi! A time and a place you two, worse than a bunch of rabbits you are," called out Gwen.

Jack looked over at Ianto whose gaze had returned to the scenery outside. He tried to ignored the pained look he had seen in the young man's eyes as tried to reassure his Captain. The smile seemed genuine but there was some pain in the background and he worried at what it was. He had remembered to bite his tongue when he thought about telling an outrageous story about a time when he met a man/alien with 12 appendages and what said man could do with them. He was quite aware of Sarah's words on the Millennium Center and he knew it was likely to harm Ianto more than help.

As Jack was lost in his own little world he failed to notice Ianto closely scrutinizing him. Gwen's commented had hurt a little. He felt stupid and childish, but he couldn't shake his fears about her and Jack. Jack's comment about the bunker had bolstered his confidence. He felt that surely they were in the right direction. He still saw however little glances, and small smiles. It was those smiles that had him worried. It was the conversations the two had behind closed doors that kept his mind returning to well all the time before.

He had no doubt in his mind that Jack cared for him strongly. It was evident in everything that he was doing now. He was opening up, honestly sharing bits of himself and not just surface things. They were really talking. Much like how Jack use to talk to Gwen when he thought no one knew. But brilliant Tosh and snide Owen had known and both had shared with him their findings on separate occasions. He had to admit the meetings were few since his return and there had been none since Marie's departure. He held on to that thought. He had to think positive.

Looking back out the window he thought that just as certain as he was for Jack's feelings, he knew Gwen wanted him to be happy. And not in that fake bleeding heart way she had in the past. Okay maybe not fake but defiantly nauseatingly annoying over caring way she had about her that seemed to disappear at the appearance of the 456. Which coincidentally occurred with her slightly Charlie's Angels meets Superwoman attitude. It had been like someone had rewritten her makeup, wanting her to come off a bit stronger. He however was by no means am impartial judge. If he was honest, knowing that Jack loved her had made him slightly bitter to her even if she seemed more real now and was quite grounded. Darn negative thoughts again. He shook his head and acknowledges that he was grateful for the fact that Gwen had been in his corner since his return. If she hadn't been he would have probably left. She had been quite vocal sometimes in Jack's regard for him. Which had him feeling all the more quilty about his negative thoughts.

Shaking his head again he looked at the ETA on the GPS to get ready. He was being petty, childish and cruel. All traits that would only end up hurting his friendship with Gwen as well as his relationship with Jack. He hated his insecurities and resolved to himself that he would get it together once everything calmed down. Maybe he and Jack could take a three day weekend, heck it would be lovely to just have two days. They had never had even one in the past. Smiling to himself he thought of all things they could do with at least 24 hours of uninterrupted time. His thoughts were interrupted by Charlie (which was a good thing with the direction they were going).

"The next right Jack and they should be on the left," said Charlie as he typed away at the computer, "It looks like three of them this time."

"Right," muttered Jack as the three other heads turned left as the SUV went right.

"I see them Jack stop," cried Gwen from the back, "They have a gotten hold on an old lady."

"Looks like a family," imputed Ianto as he jumped out of the SUV.

"A family that can't keep their vines to themselves," agreed Charlie as he walked with Ianto to the new species of fern like aliens the team had just met on the run before. They had completely over looked the ferns, for lack of a better name, until one had reached out and groped Ianto. When Jack went to help the larger one tightened its hold on Ianto while the one the smaller one that looked immobile and potted started to do some groping of its own. The three in front of the team now looked just like the larger one in the boot of the SUV. However all three of these fern's vines were active and groping a grey haired lady.

Jack watched as Ianto with Charlie purposefully walked to them and stated in his business voice, "Hello and welcome to Cardiff if you would please kindly let go of this nice lady we will do our utmost to help you."

The whole crew watched as the vines stilled before they promptly dropped the woman in question.

"Jack this sort of creepy. Do you think they heard Ianto? Did you see ears? How about eyes?" asked Gwen who was standing back a ways. Ianto and Charlie seemed to be handling things alright.

"No but they don't have to have those features," answered Jack as he watched in amusement as both men were being groped by the vines.

"Why do think they keep doing that?"

"Well I haven't fully decided yet, but I think they are just trying to figure what is going on and where they are. Look they are 'feeling up' the trees behind them as well as Charlie and Ianto."

"I suppose that could explain why they are wrapping themselves around some power lines," replied Gwen.

Jack nodded in agreement as he smirked at the sight before him. Ianto was currently frowning and trying to brush off what looked like new thorns in an area near his upper thigh.

Walking up Ianto looked up and recognized the look on his Captain's face, "Time and a place Jack, time and a place."

"Of course," smirked Jack.

Straighting up giving a final brush at his leg Ianto became ever the professional, "The old lady is Mrs. Barrowman, she says she was returning home from a bit of shopping and the next thing she knew she was in the air hanging by a vine. She appears to be unharmed. She is however understandably worked up. Charlie is going to over her some of Trochwood's special tea. I thought it was really for the best."

"Of course," responded Jack a bit distracted. His mind was on pleasant thoughts of a time and a place. He was finding it a wee bit hard to keep his thoughts well behaved. Perhaps it would be wise to have a cold shower when he returned to the Hub.

While Gwen wandered off to give aid to Charlie Ianto decided to stay back with Jack waiting for Jack's arrant thoughts to return to the task at hand. "When you are finished perhaps we could move the SUV and get our new friends loaded into the back."

Jack smiled, nodded and then turned to the SUV. How did Ianto always know when his thoughts took a direction southward?

The four of them worked silently for about another hour. The mass of vines from all the aliens were winding their way everywhere trying to grasp onto anything and everything. Both Jack and Gwen had to hide their smiles and chuckles as the vines time after time tried grabbing at both Ianto and Charlie's crotches. They were also grabbing at Jack's but he didn't mind it like it appeared Ianto and Charlie did. While both seemed annoyed at the destruction of there clothing Jack was willing to bet hard money Ianto was also upset at how the vines were 'affecting' him. Jack, who was ever attentive to Ianto's crotch, was quite aware of the growing bulge in his pants. Filing away that info for later he smirked as he started up the SUV Jack turned to Ianto, "They do seem a little obsessed with certain areas of the males anatomy."

"Yes Jack," replied Ianto tersely.

"Not stop what is sure to be the most informative conversation I will ever be privy to by force, but could we return to the Hub now? I have quite a bit a work left to do on those flash drives," interrupted Charlie before Jack sent a rebuttal to Ianto.

"I reiterate my previous statement of a quiet Charlie," snorted Jack as he shifted into gear and put the SUV on the road.

"Dully noted Jack, filing your request away," smarted back Charlie.

Determined to keep his mind on other things Ianto turned to Charlie, "Find anything yet?"

"Yes."

"Really, do share," said an intrigued Jack.

"It's….Its….I will show you when we get back," stammered Charlie as he shared a brief glance with Gwen.

Ianto raised an eyebrow before turning back to the front and Jack. Jack was eve more curious but decided not to push the issue, "Okay, well we all take a like once our new friends are locked in the vaults."

The SUV was silent until they returned to the Hub and everyone was needed to assist in situating the new finds. Who, just as before, attempted to have their vines touch everything. So much later than anyone had planed the team, including Dr. Cole found themselves sitting around Charlie's monitors waiting for him to press play on the video files.

Charlie was hesitant and before starting up, and after a quick check on Sarah he turned to Jack and Ianto, "I am just stating for the record, I am sorry."

"Noted. Now press play," replied Jack who didn't fail to notice that Drem, Gwen or Charlie would not look him or Ianto in the eye.

Moving out of the way Charlie started the video. After a few minutes Jack's jaw dropped as he turned his head to Ianto who was slowly turning a very vibrant red. And before Jack knew it Ianto was off like a lightening bolt to Jack's office and down the hatch.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Finally the internet is working for me. Well folks sorry for the delay but I was on the fence about this chapter but have decide to write it the way you will read below. It is my first foray into smut and I have no idea if there will be another. It's likely no good but what can I say. Hope you all enjoy it, read and review. I own nothing. **

* * *

Jack's attention was diverted from the monitors in front of him as he watched Ianto make a break for his office and then into their bunk below. He ached to follow the younger man but he had to deal with this first and whatever fallout with Ianto second. He returned his attention to the monitor in front of him "Is this it?"

"No there is quite a lot here. We have um…briefly glanced at. There seems to be footage of you in this apartment, outside, and in various establishments. However it seems to be a lot of the footage of the apartment," replied Charlie who could not look Jack in the eyes, "There is also another man in the footage on this drive Jack. Same type of footage as yours but unlike you when she killed him, he stayed dead." Charlie brought up the video of the unknown man's death. "We were trying to identify him before we went to get our new plant friends. I should mention that Sarah and I also found many photos."

Jack watched briefly as he nodded in response. He was disgusted but what he saw there. Turning away he made his way to his office. Before entering he turned and faced the team, "Alright Charlie pull what you need from the flash drive and do it discreetly please. Once you are done place the flash drive in my office. Gwen help him identify the other man from the drive. Then please contact Andy to give him info regarding Marie discreetly. I think it would be wise to get help but I don't want to alarm anyone. Dr. Cole how is your patient?"

"Sleeping for now but I would like to move her and recheck her injuries. I worry about what your lack of proper facilities is doing to her wounds. I was also hoping to gain accesses to some of your medical supplies for her burns and lacerations," replied Drem.

"Right Gwen please also show Drem around the med/autopsy bay and answer what questions he has. Drem we will move Sarah as soon as I return. Plan on having a team meeting with in the next hour," responded Jack turning into his office.

"Jack" implored Gwen as she made to follow.

Without turning Jack placed his arm out stopping her, "Don't Gwen, just don't." And with that Jack shut the door to his office and made his way down the hatch.

When Jack reached the bottom of the ladder he turned and the sight that greeted him through the open bathroom door pained him. For Ianto was underneath the shower eyes closed and his hand were griping the shower walls with such force even from Jack's distance he could see the young man's knuckles were white.

Bending down Jack picked up Ianto's rather hastily strewn wrecked clothing and carefully folded it up. Despite the damage he knew Ianto would want to look and try to salvage what he could. He was delaying the inevitable and he knew it but Jack was afraid that this latest invasion would be the final blow to any chance he and Ianto might have. His young while strong and fearless was fragile in this relationship. The two had baggage enough to fill ten car boots and this certainly did not ease that at all. Sitting down he grasped at what he would say to make Ianto understand. He wished he knew what terribly thoughts he was thinking.

Jack would have been smiling if he knew what Ianto was thinking because it was as far from negative thoughts as one could get. He was in fact replaying the scene he had seen on the monitors and reliving a very memory. While he was embarrassed that the others had seen the erotic images he was also quite aroused and happy. But mostly aroused.

He had been shocked to see images of more than a year and a half played out on the video screen. Of Jack tied to his bed, naked, eyes closed in ecstasy as he had his mouth firmly around Jack's cock. He remembered the smile on Jack's face as he looked up while his hand and mouth moved in tandem. He had become instantly hard as the memories flooded his mind and in an effort not to pounce Jack, which had really wanted to do, he fled to the little room underneath and quickly made is way to the shower turning it to the coldest setting. Stepping beneath the water he ignored the ice like stabbings on his skin and immersed his body as he rested his hands on the wall ignoring the erection that demanded attention. Which not losing it's potency but gaining with the as his mind refused to allow the memory to slow or stop. He heard Jack's moan from that day as he worked the older man's cock. He saw the look on Jack's face as he made a show of prepping himself and slowly sank onto Jack's engorged and acutely sensitive cock. That night (as with most the ended in a bedroom or an alleyway romp) had been filled with undeniable pleasure. The memories came fast and as he remembered that ride he found his hands had a mind of his own and soon they were caressing his overly sensitive cock in tune with the memory of each thrust.

And that was the exact vision Jack saw when he finally got the courage to move to the bathroom to speak to Ianto, "Ianto…"

Ianto turned from the shower wall, his hand stilled as he looked at Jack. Jack could see embarrassment flooding the younger mans face, a look of helplessness crossed his face as well but more importantly there was the look of lust blown pupils and hunger for release. After a years plus of celibacy, the return of Jack in his life, an afternoon of groping plants, and his own porn video it was clear that he needed release and it wasn't going to go away.

Jack leaned into the shower ignoring the wetness of his shirt as he did so. Bring a hand to Ianto's cheek, brushed away the stress lines he saw there. He tried wiping away the frustration he saw there and leaned in. "To cold Ianto," he said as he shut of the water and lead him out of the stall. Wrapping him in towels Jack knelt before him and before Ianto could object he took the younger man completely into his mouth. Ianto made a feeble attempt to push Jack's head away but soon he felt it give way to a hold and as he relaxed his throat he felt Ianto begin to thrust without abandon. He griped the younger mans hips in encouragement. The sounds that Ianto was making had his cock leaking and he was felt his own release building without even being touched.

Moving his hands he caressed Ianto's backside. He teased the younger man's entrance, massaged his testicles and repeating the motions. Soon he felt Ianto's pace quicken and he knew that he was close. Relaxing as his throat as best he could, and it was pretty good, he let Ianto take full control as he slipped a finger into Ianto's entrance. He didn't get much farther before Ianto was cumming and with the sounds he was making plus the feel of Ianto sliding down his throat Jack followed him. He smiled as he milked Ianto's cock, for the first time in what seemed like forever the two reached release together.

Floating back to reality Jack felt Ianto pull away, "Jack I'm…"

"Don't apologize Mr. Jones. I get it and I know." Standing up Jack engulfed Ianto in a fierce hug and mumbled into his shoulder, "I didn't know."

"I believe that was the point," replied Ianto as he returned the hug.

"Still I am sorry and I frankly can't believe it. How did we not know?"

Pulling back Ianto wrapped a towel round his waist and moved towards the bedroom, "Because of who we are. I for one never would have suspected that. Same thing happened in the Beacons Jack. Humans as we know have a capacity for evil too. But we often forget because of what we do."

Jack sighed as he watched Ianto look at his trousers, "You are right. It's still…are you okay?"

Facing Jack Ianto released his own sigh, "Yes and no. I like you find it hard to believe that she was able to into my home and recorded our moments well before the 456. It seems odd but she is out so to speak and we now know what to look for. It was also a hedy experience watching our past but that was a good memory and it brought back so many more. I feel a little bit grateful to her for that because I missed them."

Jack smiled and walked towards Ianto pulling him into a kiss and letting the younger man taste himself. When the two needed air to breath he pulled back and rested his forehead against Ianto's and whispered his fear, "You ran away so fast I thought 'this it, he won't have you now'. I already have so much baggage that you have to deal with just by being with me a stalker, an invader to our private moments would be the last straw. I thought I had lost you."

Pulling back Ianto saw the true fear in Jack's eyes. He saw that rare thing of vulnerability poke out in the immortal. This was a side of Jack he rarely saw but loved. Moving his hands to side of Jack's face he kissed his forehead, "No. (Ianto smiled and pulled back to look into Jack's eyes) I was hard already from those damn groping plants that I'm afraid seeing us on the monitors made it very hard to resist jumping you right there. I had to get away before I lost control. I thought cold shower; just get to the shower before anyone could notice. The cold will take care of it, but as you saw it didn't work. I am afraid Mr. Harkness we are just too damn hot for our own good."

Chuckling Jack gave Ianto a quick kiss and moved away, "Well I won't argue that with you and I will always help you should your need arise. But you are right, jumping in front of everyone no good. They are probably jealous enough as it is. I am sorry everyone saw."

Ianto chuckled at that, "Well Gwen has already seen, it only speed up the process for Drem and Charlie. They were bound to catch us."

"You think."

"Jack we were getting here. This just pushed us along and I don't regret it."

Jack nodded not knowing what to say and made his way to the shower pausing when he heard Ianto calling out.

"Jack what about?" Ianto asked indicating to Jack's crotch.

"I'm good."

Ianto moved towards him but Jack put up his hand.

"Jack you don't want me…"

Before Ianto could finish Jack crossed the room and kissed the doubt away, "Always Ianto always but I'm good. As you can feel we came together. Your sounds, the feel of you, well it was enough and if I let you do what believe me I want you to do we will be down here for hours because once we get going I am not letting you go till I have rememorized every inch of you. It will have to wait unfortunately as we have new quests, a crazy murdering stalker and new threats just bound to come in."

Ianto smiled as he felt the dampness in Jack's pants.

"So you borrow some pants as yours a ruined, I will clean up, change my own pants and then we will get to work. Because the sooner this is all over the sooner I can whisk you away."

As Jack made way to take his own quick shower Ianto moved to see what damages were done to his clothes. He smiled as he saw the care that Jack had taken in folding them. Little actions, Ianto smiled as he added up all the little things Jack was doing. They were proof that he cared and was changing just a little. For Ianto it was always the tiny gestures that mattered most. He didn't need big gifts or boisterous displays, although they were nice, because often the masked problems and were ways at buying affection. It was the little things like small reassuring kisses, holding someone without demanding anything in return; folding clothes when one was not a folder.

Hearing the shower turn off Ianto watched in appreciation as Jack dried himself, just a moment though or they would need more time before they went back upstairs and Jack was right they had other things that they needed to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Well folks sorry for the short chapter. It's a little dry but I think we need the transition. Thanks for those who reviewed. It is a little thrilling to hear you thoughts. Even if it is to comment a non positive thought. It makes me smirk just a little bit when I get that alert. Sorry also for the delay in the chapter. I fear that for the next 2 months the updates will be few much as they have been. But unlike recent events it it for positive reasons. It is the start of March madness for me that lasts until May. Birthdays (which started with mine yesterday), refresher courses, and Easter will have me quite busy. But I will make time folks I promise. Let me hear your thoughts and as always I own nothing!**

* * *

Ianto emerged from the hatch and made his way to Sarah. He wanted to get her settled in Jack's bed, scratch that, their bed before Torchwood decided to intervene. As he passed Charlie's monitors he saw their doctor hunched over her. Worried he asked, "Is something wrong?"

Drem looked up briefly before returning his attention to Sarah, "No. Thought if you two are finished with whatever I would like to move her so she could rest on her back."

"Absolutely," replied Jack as practically skipped his way over to the couch. His larger than life grin which pretty confirmed what he and Ianto had been doing. "Let's move her know."

The 3 carefully moved the semiconscious Sarah down the ladder with little difficulty, all things considering. And though it was relatively easy it was painful for Sarah and when the boys had finally placed her on the bed she was quite alert and teary eyed from the pain.

All three could easily see Sarah's distress. There would be no loud brave front or hiding it this time. Quickly Drem had Sarah striped and the bandages removed from her burns and Ianto blanched at what he saw. They were not the worst by any means but they were red and loud and looked very painful. he barely heard the doctor as he explained that he want them open to the air and that he was applying some burn cream that had been located in 'the other doctor's kit'. Gwen had said Owen claimed it was alien and worked magic. Ianto could hear Drem's disbelief as he said this but he had himself had used that very seem cream and new that it worked wonders. He felt better with the knowledge but was still quite upset. Sarah had been suffering and they had well, he couldn't believe he had let his thoughts go astray. So after Drem had administered pain meds he moved and grabbed her hand trying to make up for the wrong doing he felt.

Sensing his mood and knowing his thoughts Sarah attempted to smile, "It's not so bad really and Ianto don't for second continue down that path. I am alive and will get better. Lying on the couch did not prevent that. Now go get the bad guy, figure out our new friends, save the world, make excellent coffee and well you know."

"You shouldn't have coffee," was all he could get out in response.

Her smile bigger now (the pain meds were kicking in), "No but I quiet sure that everyone else does."

"The air and cream should do some good, even if it's not alien. They aren't as bad as I first thought," allowed Drem from the bathroom where he had been washing his hands.

Jack, who had been watching from the ladder, nodded, "Thank you, we should head back up. Work to do!"

The doctor nodded in agreement and made his way up the ladder and before following Jack squeezed Ianto's shoulder and said "Stay for a bit. I call you if I need to."

Looking back Ianto smiled in acknowledgement and watched Jack ascend; swearing as he did that Jack was wagging his backend a little more than necessary. When he turned back to Sarah he saw an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.

"Do you think that show was for me Ianto?"

Rolling his eyes he smiled, "Yep. Likes to show it off at every opportunity."

"You love it."

Ianto stayed silent, he knew Sarah knew his answer to that. His mood shifted and as looked back at her guilt started to creep up on him.

"Ianto if I had anyone to do the horizontal mambo with I would have after watching that video. You two are hot all by yourselves and you know it. Together and naked I am surprised that it didn't start an orgy."

Chuckling Ianto replied, "Well he'd have enjoyed that. I just feel that…"

"Continue that thought Mr. Jones and I am app to well I don't know. No I am quite sure that at this moment, and quite possibly ever Jack would not like to share. Second allowing the sexual aspect of your relationship to return can bring positives so if it happens again let it. You will be fine I can feel it. Third don't let this bitch ruin anything. She has clearly been around for a long time but don't let that ruin your memories."

"Wasn't going to," spoke Ianto with convection.

"Good now go be a coffee king. I think that I will pass out in a matter of minutes."

Ianto kissed her on the forehead and made his way up the manhole.

He wasn't surprised that Jack was waiting for him and he smiled at the immortal who looked just a bit sheepish.

"Listening?"

"Nope"

"Sure. May I get you anything _sir_?" asked Ianto emphasizing the sir as he leaned on Jack's desk.

"Oh Mr. Jones keep that up and we shall see."

Smiling Ianto gave Jack a quick kiss and the moved to sit down on the other side of the desk, "We need to look at everything and make a time line."

"Yes. I'd want to have Gwen look at the photos while we llok through the video but I fear, well you know."

"Yes, but they have all seen it now. It seems like a large task Jack and I think that she would be very helpful. I doubt they are all of us, well you know."

"Having mind blowing sex, na, we did come up for air occasionally."

"Right Jack."

Noticing the mortals discomfort Jack moved on, "Right then, Gwen help with the photos as she runs programs trying to find our friends. You can help looking through the archives for history on them. I feel like I have encountered them before. Maybe in the fifties?"

"Right if Sarah feels up to it later she can help with that."

"She should go home."

Ianto sighed, "Well we both know she is not going to so it is a mute point."

Nodding in agreement Jack continued, "Drem is looking over his new lair but he is not pleased."

"I am very aware of that. I'll give him the full tour, he can look at some of the empty rooms."

"We should have changed it."

"No. It is perfect the way it is. Well okay even Owen complained about treating people in a morgue but that's us Jack. That room is a memory. I get it. Owen had been talking about changing some of them empty rooms as treatment rooms and I had been looking into changing it before, well the 456, so we can do so now and all will be fine."

Both ignored the reference to the 456, and Jack nodded in agreement, "Sounds like a plan."

Signaling this s the end of their impromptu meeting Ianto made his way to the door before Jack's voice stopped him.

"Do we need to talk about…?"

Turning Ianto raised an eyebrow, "Did we ever before?"

Shaking his head vehemently Ianto smiled and made his way out the door, but quickly returned pulled Jack into a passionate kiss and then left again.

Jack had been shocked at first and then well quite pleased. He stood there for sometime before he realized his phone was ringing. Sitting down he was smiling and pleasant when he talked with the PM. An occurrence that certainly never happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:I am back folks. Sorry, I did mention that March through April was a bad time for me. I hope you forgive me and enjoy this tiny tidbit. Next chapter should be slight more intresting. I am uploading this pretty fast so I apoligize for the mistakes. I will be witling them out but alas for now I just wanted to get up there. As always please share your thoughts. I am curious to what you think. I own nothing...really it's not mine or well I would have changed a few things.**

* * *

The team met latter than usual, many hours later actually. The PM had learned that the explosion was tied to Torchwood and he had not been pleased. Knowing that in a roundabout way it was Torchwood's fault Jack listened to him rant, well for a while and then he got pissed so what might have been a quick call turned into a long one as Ianto did his best to calm the further enraged PM down.

It was the dawning of new day when the team final sat down in the conference room. All were exhausted, but knew that it could be awhile before proper sleep came. Jack felt a little guilty as walked into the room. Rhys was there with baby Tosh and breakfast. Jack knew that more than one morning had passed since the start of everything. For a brief moment Jack was annoyed until the smell of sausage and toast caused his stomach to growl forcing his mind elsewhere.

Charlie chuckled, "I had the same reaction. I can't remember I ate real food."

Jack nodded allowing his annoyance to dissipate. Rhys did not have to do this, but all too often he did if only to make sure Gwen at healthy. As he flopped down into his chair he looked at Rhys, "Smells great. I think that if you keep this up I might put you on the payroll."

Rhys grinned, "Well we will see. Today I was bored and Toshie here slept the whole night so you all get a full welsh."

"Thank you. And I am sorry we are keeping the wife," replied Jack as he dug into the offerings making up a similar plate to Gwen, Charlie, and Drem. All of whom were pretty much shoveling food into their mouths.

"No problem. Gwen here has been keeping me updated. How's Sarah?"

"Good as to be expected," grunted Jack through a mouthful not looking at Drem. "Anyone seen Ianto?"

"Right behind you _sir._ Thought we all could us a little coffee," replied Ianto as he set down his tray and picked up a plate.

Jack smiled at the inviting sir and relished in the warm welsh tones. Grinning he looked up, "So kids what do we got?"

"Chew and swallow before you speak Jack, not everyone in this room knows how bad your manners really are," calmly stated Ianto as he seamlessly flipped through a file he had pulled off his tray.

Slightly confused and with his mouth half opened Jack asked "What?"

Gwen giggled. She knew and remembered a different time. A time just as stressful as this one, where she, Owen, and Tosh had been present for similar banter. Gwen allowed for sometime of remembrance before she swallowed and jumped in, "Right so no luck yet with our green friends. Ianto and I are still looking though. On an off note (as she slipped the monitors to vault feed) they do seem to be having a grand time."

The team looked at the scene before them. In the vault their three new quests appeared to be feeling each other up.

"Gross!" exclaimed Charlie, "They're mating and I am eating! I am going to vomit!"

"What happened to the quite Charlie? I miss him," imputed Jack a little mesmerized by the screen in front of him.

"He is channeling Owen I think," commented Ianto, "And no Jack."

"What?"

"You know what and the answer is no. Same answer I had earlier in the day or actually yesterday."

"Gwen perhaps these are not the best images for Tosh," interrupted Rhys before Jack got into it. He knew Jack and he knew how the boys had been in the past and while he was glad they were getting it back he did not what to hear about it.

"First off you all are nuts. Secondly Rhys you risk exposing Tosh just by bringing her in here if it's not aliens it Jack and thirdly they are not mating," spoke Drem from his spot next to Ianto.

"And you know this because?" asked Jack.

"Apparently your cells take constant readings when occupied and then send those results to all medics' computers, including this (holding up a completely modified I pad). So I know that 2 of what we are calling Weevils are in heat, 1 what we are a calling a Hoyt is dying and the plant things, well they are helping our CO2 levels."

Jack stopped mid chew, "What?..."

"I thought the Hoyt looked off, perhaps we could release it," imputed Ianto.

"Look I know that I am extremely new at this and still perhaps a little disbelieving but I can read when levels of anything decrease and/or increase. I can see when certain hormones are released and fortunately for me many seem similar to what I know. So from what readings I am getting the plants are just I don't know comforting each other. They have had the same levels from start to finish. As for your Hoyt thing, I don't think it matters what we do with it. It is dying. I have however started reading from Dr. Harper's notes and will be working my way backwards so maybe I will find something."

"Our Hoyt thing Dr. Cole the pronoun to use is our. Also those are the names of the aliens. Have been for years and if by some chance they are wrong we will fix them. So from now one please remember that," asserted Ianto.

"Right Jack close your mouth. (Jack was slightly ogling Ianto. That assertive tone always sent him to his happy place) Clearly you have made a good choice in bringing Dr. Cole in. Thank you by the way," commented Gwen nodding to Drem, "Moving on from our new friends. We have identified the unknown male from the other videos. His name is David McKinely. He was 36 when he died, worked for Hamster Industries, stupid name but brilliant company. It is an energy conservation firm. Small with only 200+ employees, started in 1995 by a Gerber Hamster. David was a environmental engineer in what I read to be Kitchen Things. Don't ask me I don't know, perhaps you can figure out what he was doing exactly Charlie (tossing a file to him). I do know that he was the oldest of two, and is survived by his brother and father. Mother died from breast cancer. No significant other that I have been able to find, but I am still looking."

"I think I might have found one and I believe from the videos on the flash drive Marie was trailing him for almost two years before she made her move. I believe she killed him over her," spoke Charlie as switching the monitors to show an image of a nice looking brunette captured from the videos he had spent hours looking at, "He was killed after what appears to be a fifth date. No name on her yet but I am still looking. His footage is dated and begins with this, a couple short clips of him with his mother in an ICU wing. Ianto is helping me pull together a better timeline but nothing yet. I can tell you at least from looks of the video's Mr. McKinely's cause of death was a gunshot to the back of the head, like you. However I was able to get into the corners network and have sent the autopsy notes to you Drem just in case. It was also a good three years ago."

"Any idea how much time before me?" asked Jack.

"Well we haven't really looked at your videos again and Gwen is just starting to go through the photos but there is just so many of them," replied Charlie.

Jack was pleased, his team was tired but they had made some head way and now it was time for a break barring the end of the world, "Okay we will break up the photos. Gwen divided them into three piles; you, me, and Ianto will go threw them. Only Ianto and I will be going over the videos. (Out of the corner of his eye he saw nods of understanding even from Drem) Any of those photos of Mckinely?"

"No," replied Gwen pleased she was going to have some help, "But to be fair I have barely started."

"I doubt there are any. She had focused her attention to Jack and so I believe that she likely got rid of everything that was connected to him," supplied Drem.

"What about the videos?" asked Charlie.

"Well a lot of killers keep a souvenir of their victims. The videos might be that," supplied Ianto looking at Drem.

"I agree, if I had more background info on her I could do a psych eval but…" returned Drem.

"I can send you a condensed file but I doubt it will be useful. We don't have much and I doubt a lot of it's truthful," volunteered Charlie.

Jack looked at his team, "Alright folks we need a break. Rift allowing and end of the world barring you get 12 hours. Go home shower and sleep I don't want to see you in here before then. We have a game plan and a place to go from. It's a start, now we sleep and recover. Rhys once again thank you. "

And with that the team nodded and started moving. Twelve un interrupted hours seemed like heaven. Jack watched as Ianto began to clean up. Standing up he wrapped his arms around Ianto and said, "Leave it. I promise after some sleep I will help you clean. But for now you, I and Sarah are going home. Go get your things. I'll get Sarah and take her the long way to the car park."

Ianto hesitated for a brief second but he was tired, nodding he turned kissed Jack and walked out into the Hub. Jack listened as he said goodbyes. Moving towards his office Jack couldn't help but smirk. Twelve hours of Ianto time, oh things he wanted to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Okay so long overdue I know. I just, well alot going on in my life but also this chapter is smut and poorly written smut at that. Since I generally don't write smut on the mer fact that even at home alone when I try I get all flushed and am constantly looking over my shoulder. I know it's short, weak and riddled with imperfection and I am sorry but see above. I did feel that their "first time" should be written out. You are likely never to similar in any of my stroies. So read, review, enjoy. And for those still reading and for being so patient: FRIDAY I'll be back barring yet another family thingy. As always I don't own, which sucks.**

* * *

Jack strolled out of the bedroom looking for his Welshman. Walking into the living room he found him, still dressed gazing out of the window. "I thought you'd be asleep by now."

There was no response as Jack strolled next to him and looked out onto the city, "Although maybe you are," spoke Jack nudging Ianto slightly.

"No, " replied Ianto not taking his eyes of the city.

"The bay is truly beautiful at night, lit up by all the city lights."

"Yes."

"Am I only going to get one word answers from you?"

"Sorry just thinking."

"About?..."

"This," and as Ianto spoke he turned, reached for Jack and kissed him.

Jack reveled in the feel Ianto's lips on his. The way they were soft yet forceful demanding entrance. It was a battle he knew that he would never win and didn't want to. Soon his strength gave up and Ianto's tongue plunged in and the taste of Ianto overwhelmed him and he was home. The pair parted only when they need to come up for air.

Jack was shocked when he felt Ianto move to his neck as he fingers undid the buttons on his shirt. Jack knew his mind was going to stop working in a matter of minutes and despite what had happened in his bunker Jack wasn't positive Ianto didn't want this. He did certainly, but he wanted to make sure Ianto's doubts were gone and this was truly what the younger man wanted. Taking what was left of his will, which was considerably hard as Ianto's mouth was moving downward, grabbed Ianto's face and moved it up, "Ianto are you sure?"

Smiling Ianto's response was to lean in and kiss Jack. Leaving him breathless and hazy he was felt Ianto's lips return to their path down his chest as well as his nimble fingers. As his lips latched onto Jack's right nipple his fingers reached Jack's crotch brushing it before he went to unzip him causing Jack to moan and lean into the touch.

"I have missed this you know. You are quite attractive with your mouth open, eyes closed, moaning because I'm touching you," whispered Ianto into Jack's ear as rubbed the immortal through his boxers. He kissed him again and then whispered against his lips, "Bedroom."

Jack fixed his lustful gaze on Ianto nodded and then grabbed his hand leading him to their bedroom. He paused a moment as he walked in the door, THEIR bedroom, THEIR flat, Ianto had asked him to move in and he was ready for this. He turned to Ianto kissing him as he moved his way back towards THEIR bed. He quickly divested him of his tie, west and shirt. As his back legs hit the bed he moved to kiss Ianto's jaw, the spot just below and behind the ear that made Ianto go week in the knees. Hearing the slight moan from Ianto Jack smiled as he made his way down his chest making sure he paid homage to each nipple then continuing his way further down.

Sitting on the bed he undid Ianto's buckle, and his zipper. He grinned at the package underneath all wrapped up in silk. He nuzzled what he found there and then mouthed Ianto's cock through his boxers. He felt fingers weaving through his hair pushing him closer and as he blew on the dampened material his vocal partner came out to play. Pulling down Ianto's pants and boxers he fully engulfed the gorgeous length before him.

Before he got too far he felt Ianto tugging at his hair and pulling him up. As he stood up Ianto was kissing him and divesting him of his suspenders, pants and boxers and pushing him back onto the bed with a smile on his face. Jack looked up at him as he got comfortable on the bed. Ianto looked like a predator as he crawled up the bed to place a kiss on his mouth before he made his way down to Jack's little captain who was quiet pleased with what was going on.

Soon Ianto's lips were sucking his head and his tongue was licking the underside of his cock following the vein on the underside of his cock. Then Jack felt Ianto's warm cavern fully engulf his cock with his teeth scraping just a little as he went down. Jack groaned as Ianto's head started bobbing up and down. Licking and sucking, adding just that tiny little scrape here and there, lapping the pearly beads that found their way to the Jack's tip.

Jack was lost in Ianto's warmth, relishing the feeling he thought he had lost. Soon he felt the muscles in his stomach clenching and he knew that he was close. He tried to get Ianto's attention but all felt was cock sliding further down Ianto's throat. Soon his balls were clenching and then he was screaming as he releases into Ianto's welcoming mouth.

Jack returned to the world with the feeling of Ianto sucking once more one his cock bringing the little captain back to attention. Jack had never had trouble with recovery time but this was somewhat surprising. Jack was how ever not one to look a gift horse in the mouth so to speak not to mention he was pleased that this evening was not ending.

With hazy, lust and loved filled eyes he gazed down at Ianto who released Jack's cock with a pop. Ianto's eyes looked at him with similar love and Jack had to kiss him. Quickly pulling him Jack kissed the younger mans lips. Feeling them part he swept his tongue in tasting himself. "How?" he panted out.

"You in me"

Jack quickly flipped them around reaching into the night stand he found the lube he knew would be there. Always prepared his Welshman was. Moving down he gave attention to Ianto's cock and balls. Licking, sucking and tugging as his fingers worked to stretch Ianto's opening. Ianto was tight; it had been a very long time. He knew it had to have been well before the 456. Jack felt a brief moment of melencoly at that thought. He would have lost Ianto then even if he hadn't died because well Jack was a stupid man.

Jack was brought to the present as Ianto moaned "now". Grinning he leaned in and kissed him as he slid home. Pausing to give Ianto time to adjust he kept kissing him. He wanted to thrust hard but Ianto was so tight and he knew he'd get no satisfaction from it. Plus he wanted this to be special. He loved Ianto and he wanted Ianto to know this. He wanted to show Ianto, god he had to tell him, so he did, "I love you." He said through panted breath.

Ianto smiled and kissed him and then said rather forcefully, "I love you too, but if you don't move I am going to kill you."

Jacked smiled pulled out and then began thrusting in and out slowly. Well until Ianto told him to move faster and then he was lost. Lost in all that was Ianto's warmth, Ianto's love. With each thrust and kiss he lost himself more and more into Ianto. Falling deeper than he had before and instead like so many times before he let himself fall, he refused to pull back even when his mind screamed at him he'd be hurt.

Love, all he let himself feel was love. Well that and the rather delicious orgasm that he was about to have. Reaching for Ianto's cock he began pumping time with his thrusts and soon the pair were following each other in orgasmic bliss.

When he came to he saw a semi conscious Ianto staring at him. Slipping out of him he kissed away Ianto's whimper he got up and went into the bathroom grabbed a cloth, wet it and walked back in and washed Ianto down as well as himself. Tossing the towel away he curled around his lover and whispered, "We are so doing that again."

"Yep, but in the morning I do not have the recovery time as you. Well at least not when I am as tired as I am."

"I was going to say," responded Jack as he kissed Ianto's check, "Sleep."

Ianto murmured a response that Jack could not hear. Ignoring it he moved with Ianto until they were quite comfortable and when he had heard the subtle sound of Ianto's soft breathing he too fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry so late I am just bogged down. Hope you enjoy. Just a little upbeat chapter. Not much going on. Have to get back into the swing of things. As always your comments good or bad are always welcome. I own nothing. **

* * *

Ianto awoke the next morning smiling. He was pleasantly sore. A sore he was certain months ago he'd likely never feel again. Sex with Jack was an unique experience of that he was sure. Even Jack was the only guy he had ever been with.

Slowly, so not to wake his bedside partner he rolled out of bed, pulled on a pair of boxers and made his way down to Sarah's room. He felt slightly guilty that he hadn't checked on her all night but after three rounds with Jack he had been pretty worn out. As he approached the door he hesitated, fabulous sex or not Sarah had been seriously hurt.

"You know I can feel your guilt, as well as other things," said a muffled voice from the other side of the door.

Opening it he smirked, "Sorry."

"No need, I almost came myself. You to are seriously hot and I hope someday I feel something close to what you feel when you are with Jack."

Ianto had been moving to the bed but he stopped instantly with Sarah's last comment, "You…felt…"

"Everything, just like I have always been able too in times of high emotions."

Ianto sank on the bed, ever careful of Sarah, and placed his head in his hands.

"Don't Ianto I'll bloke better when I am not on drugs. And I know what you are thinking I shouldn't have too, but we opened that link under a lot stress and it's a big one. It is going to take sometime to close it."

"I…"

Sarah struggled to sit up, the pain meds had long wore off and everything was hurting, but she was bound and determined. Moving with what little energy she had she wrapped her arms around Ianto, "Hey, it's okay. I know it sucks, that is something I should never see and/ or feel but I did and it was HOT. I am going to remember to block and block hard. We will figure it out, but for now revel in the fact that you had fabulous sex with the man you love."

"So very true. Okay enough sourness. I'll get over it, we will fix the link, right now you need pain meds."

"So very true, also the bathroom I think."

"Do you need me to…?"

"No just help me get there."

It took a little maneuvering but Ianto managed to get Sarah to bathroom and back before Jack's phone started ringing. Sighing internally with the knowledge that their 12 hours were up he shifted the pillows around to make Sarah more comfortable and made to leave the room to get her some food and more pain meds. Except when he turned he was block by one immortal captain.

"That was Charlie, we have a report from Kathy Swanson of a house plant attacking a 76 year old woman. Woman says she found the plant in the park yesterday."

"Right I'll get dressed than."

"Up to you, obviously Sarah needs someone her with her. I'll pick it up on the way in. Charlie also says there looks to be a small rift opening that we can maybe send our viney friends through."

"Sarah is right here you know and she is going into work."

Jack moved around Ianto to face Sarah more clearly, "No, you shouldn't have been at the Hub at all and now that you are home you are ordered to stay here. I will send Drem later to do a check up."

"But…"

"Don't think that you can argue this with me because if you continue to be difficult than I will let Drem recheck you into the hospital. Are we clear?"

"Yes, but Ianto should go in. Set me up with a laptop and some munchies and I will be good."

"Munchies yes, laptop no," stepped in Ianto, "You will only us it to work."

"Come on, I can run analysis in my bed, go over CCTV footage. Nothing to extraneous I promise. If Ianto stays here you are going to be down two people and Drem is just on his second day. He hasn't gone through any training."

"What if I call Rhi? She can be here if you need anything and that way we are only down 1."

"I still want to help," pushed Sarah, "I can keep looking for Marie and help out should you need anything. CCTV wise."

"Okay CCTV only though and only to try and spot Marie," answered Jack quickly turning to Ianto to block his obvious retort, "You can monitor what she is doing from the Hub with the tracking program if you think she is working to hard."

Sighing Ianto turned to leave the room, "Alright I'll get you some breakfast and Rhi." He kissed Jack quickly before leaving the room completely, "I'll be in when she gets here."

Jack smiled in response as he watched Ianto's delectable ass leave the room.

"I am so very glad you pulled your head out of your ass."

Jack turned his grin getting wider and kissed Sarah on the forehead, "Me too my dear me too and thank you very much for the wake up call."

Smiling Sarah replied, "You are welcome."

Two hours later Ianto was at his wits end, "Jack I think I am going to kill her."

"She's injured Ianto give her a break."

Shifting the phone to his other ear as poured yet another cup of coffee in the hopes that it calmed him down, "I know but she just keeps insisting that she's fine and tries to do things for herself. I swear…"

"Strong pain meds Ianto. We both know you act the same way."

Sipping his coffee he had to grudgingly agree, but he wasn't going to vocalize it, "When are we send our viney friends through."

"Nice change of subject, looks like four more hours. When is Rhi getting there?"

"Soon I hope. I am about to lose it. Drem should just tranquilize her."

"I heard that!" hollered Sarah from her room.

"You were meant too!"

"Ianto…"

"I know patience; I think I lost mine some where."

"No way you are the same cool collected welshman I feel in love with."

"Jack you are getting corny and very domestic, calling the wife and kids to check up on them."

"For you Ianto anything."

"See very corny."

"Ha, noticed you recognized that you are the wife."

Ready to give a witty retort Ianto stopped when the door opened, "Oh thank God."

"Rhi?"

"Yep"

"Good I am in coffee withdrawal."

"You only love me for my coffee."

"That and your ass, bye!"

Ianto hung up the phone as his sister walked in.

"Thank the lord there coffee."

"Of course, any trouble coming?"

"Nope the kids are in school and Johnny is leaving early so take your time and save the world. It will be like a slumber party."

"Excellent, she needs help with everything and don't let her tell you other wise."

"Got it. Is she going to be okay?"

Ianto had explained all to his sister not wanting her to be in the dark about anything anymore. After her intail fears she was more than willing to come over and help out. "She will be fine. She just needs to rest."

"Good. Ianto the kids…"

Ianto took his sister in his arms, "We are monitoring their every move. Nothing and I do mean nothing will ever happen to them. Marie has royally screwed herself."

"Good, lead me to her."

Taking Rhi's hand head lead her to Sarah's room which now had two laptops going, "Sarah!"

"What this is my spare and it was only over there on the chair. I needed more screen space," replied Sarah sheepishly."

"I give she is all yours. The pills on the night stand are her pain meds. They are strong stuff so no more for another four hours. The cream needs to go on her burns in two hours and Drem our new medic I was mentioning will be here sometime this morning."

"I can take car of myself," grumbled Sarah.

Rhi looked her over with her bandages, "Right move over and get up Eastenders on one of those I need to catch up."

Ianto smiled as he watched Sarah balk for a moment before giving in and minimizing what she was doing. Rhi was the right person for the job. She certainly had the experience Johnny was a handful.

As he was making his escape he couldn't help but overhear his sister ask for the juicy gossip about him and Jack. He groaned as he shut his flat door, he had managed to keep that on the down low but with Sarah hoped up on pain meds his sister would soon know all the juicy gossip as she called it before too long.


End file.
